


in from the pasture

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Middle Earth, Pre-Quest of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fili tends to his pony, while Kili would rather his brother tend to him.





	in from the pasture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsquill (dragonsquill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsquill/gifts).

> for dragonquill, a small soft, thing for a lovely person!

The stable is dim this close to dusk and smells of fresh hay and leather when Kili enters it looking for his brother, on a mission to pester him into some time at the river before true dark falls.

He finds Fili there, tucked into the stall with Cinders, his coat thrown over the neighboring stall door and stripped down to just his under-tunic. 

Poppy, Kili’s bay pony, makes a grab for his sleeve as he passes her stall, tossing her dark mane when she misses narrowly. Kili gives nose a rub before continuing on to Cinder’s stall, where he crosses his arms over the stall door.

Fili’s hair is twisted back into a tail and held with twine, so he doesn’t have to constantly brush it out of his face when bending to groom his pony’s legs. For all the love he has for his brother’s golden locks, Kili does appreciate this tied-up look as it allows him more glimpses of Fili’s neck and where it disappears tantalizingly under his tunic.

Fili acknowledges Kili with a little nod but keeps up the steady motion of the brush over his pony’s side.

“She looks nice and fluffy,” Kili remarks, dipping his chin towards the light grey animal.

“Yes, she’s had a good brushing down and a hoof cleaning today. So she better stay out of the mud pit tomorrow, isn’t that right, Cinders?” he says, playfully patting her withers. The animal tosses her head and blows a rush of air out of her mouth in answer.

“That will be a not likely,” Kili translates, straightening up and letting himself into the stall with Fili. Cinders greats him with a nose to his stomach, searching for any hidden treats he might have in his pockets. He reaches out to run a hand up and down Cinders’s neck, making sure his arm brushes against Fili’s in the process.

“I gave Poppy a brushing down earlier,” Fili tells him.

“That was kind of you.”

“Yes,” he smiles. “It was”

Kili moves to rest his hand on the small of Fili’s back, “Think you’ll have time to be kind to me this evening?”

“Dunno, I’ve been working awful hard,” Fili shrugs, “Might be me needs the brushing down tonight.”

Kili takes the brush from Fili, holding onto his brother’s hand instead and tugging him out of the stall.

“Let’s go down to the river then and see if we can’t get you clean too,” Kili suggest with a grin.

“That sounds nice,” Fili answers, letting Kili lead him out of the stables and into the light of the setting sun.


End file.
